


Avengers assemble... as cookies (fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my Phil Coulson avengers prompt table Prompt: secret skill.</p><p>Summary: Phil's secret skill is baking cookies in the shape of his team mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers assemble... as cookies (fanart)




End file.
